Laisse moi venir te dire je t'aime
by Akia-lamentation
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus, son ange aussi. C'est ainsi que l'on se rend compte que vivre c'est comme être dans un cauchemar éveillé. Death Fic.


les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture j'espère!

- Bien, annonça d'une voix en apparence neutre bien que légèrement moqueuse Fudge, nous sommes ici pour nous recueillir et célébrer la mort de notre Sauveur. Celui qui, de par son sacrifice, a sauvé le monde sorcier.

Le cercueil était ouvert laissant voir le corps sans vie de Harry, de mon Harry. Et ce connard de ministre n'avait pas le droit de ne serais ce que regarder mon amour.

Derrière un masque d'indifférence je hurle mon désespoir intérieurement, personne ne sait. Je n'aurais pu raconter ce qui c'est passé ce jour dramatique. Avec moi, spectateur de la mort de l'amour de ma vie. Gisant à terre au bord de la mort sous les tortures de mon ancien Maître.

Je ne cesse de me remémorer ces instants autant dans mes cauchemars que lors de mes journées vide et sombre.

Il est arrivé baguette bien haute, le regard déterminé et résigné. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à mourir, juste ça.

Voldemort m'a abandonné en riant comme le dément qu'il est, s'approchant sans tarder vers cet adolescent qui jouait sa vie pour le monde magique.

Et moi je ne pouvais même pas bouger le petit doigt tellement j'étais anéantis.

Et le combat commença, les sorts s'enchaînant à une vitesse folle. Potter était beau, presque dansant pour éviter les sortilèges. Enchaînant informulés et hurlement. Il semblait en transe, loin de tout.

Loin de moi.

Puis il réussit, je ne sais comment à stupefixié Voldemort. Il s'approcha en haletant. Il lança le sort de mort de sa voix de velours qui m'avait fait frissonné.

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne fut plus. Et alors que j'allais soupiré de soulagement je vis mon amour pointé vers lui sa baguette en pleurant.

- POTTER ! Hurlais-je avec folie. QUELLE BETISES COMPTEZ VOUS FAIRE ?

Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec surprise, semblant ne pas m'avoir vu. Il s'avança avec un sourire tendre et s'abaissa à ma taille.

- Oh, professeur Snape. Laissez moi vous expliquer rapidement d'accord ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il se trouve que je suis le dernier Horcruxe. Gardant le dernier morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Il ne peut être complètement mort si je ne le suis pas moi même. Alors c'est simple non ? Je ne suis qu'un autre sacrifice...

- je vous l'interdit Potter, vous pouvez pas faire ça ! J'avais rajoutais avec une pointe d'agacement dans ma voix alors qu'a l'intérieur je hurlais ma colère et ma détresse. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Sa mort était inévitable.

- Au faite Severus, je me permets de vous appeler ainsi vu ma mort prochaine, j'aurais...envie...d'une dernière chose vous voyez ? Comme les condamnés à mort moldu, une sorte de dernière volonté.

- Dîtes. Ordonnais-je résigné.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, et finalement il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Comme si il se donnait le courage de se lançait.

- Je peux vous embrasser ? Demanda t'il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je sentis la tristesse m'empêcher de respirer normalement alors que je lutter pour retenir mes larmes.

Au diable le professeur de potion sévère et sans cœur, sa faisait longtemps que je m'étais résigné face à mes sentiments sur Harry. Alors que l'on comprenne que j'ai craqué putain !

J'ai hoché silencieusement la tête et mon amour se pencha pour poser ses lèvres tremblantes sur les miennes. Je sentis des larmes tomber sur mon visage et je le vis sanglotais tout en ne lâchant pas mes lèvres.

- J'aurais aimé continuer à vous aimer Severus, à vivre tranquillement et à recevoir vos insultes qui me briser le cœur sans me soucier vraiment de Voldemort. Vous avez était la seule personne qui maintenant ma tête en dehors de l'eau, m'empêchant d'être submergé par tout ces gens ne jurant que par le Survivant. Merci, merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir accordé ce souhait alors que je connais votre haine contre moi. Je vais mourir un peu plus heureux.

Son sourire m'avait éblouis un instant, ne me laissant réagir alors qu'il m'avait embrassé plus franchement.

- Adieu mon Severus, désolé d'être dégoulinant de sentiments. Rajouta t'il le sourire triste.

_Avada Kedavra..._

J'ai vu mon monde s'effondrer, j'ai sentis mes larmes coulaient sans foi ni loi, j'ai entendu mon hurlement de douleur alors que je serais contre moi le cadavre de Harry. Embrassant des dizaines de fois ses lèvres se refroidissant. Enfonçant ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

Je n'ai pas fais attention aux Aurors se rapprochant, trop plongés dans mon désespoir.

Je n'ai pus lâcher mon Harry pendant trois heures, me foutant du monde m'entourant. Me foutant que ma réputation de sans cœur prenait un sacré coup.

Je pleurais silencieusement mon amour perdu.

Je pleurais mon cœur se déchirant en des milliards de morceaux, piétinant mon envie de vivre.

Il fallut deux semaines pour que l'enterrement de Harry est lieu.

Il fallut plus de six mois pour que la tombe ne soit plus entourés de centaines de gens.

Et pour une fois je pus me recueillir seul. Et je fis si stupidement ce que tout le monde faisait devant une tombe. Je me suis mis à parler.

- Harry, mon Harry, rien qu'en prononçant ces trois mots je sentis un sanglot sortir pitoyablement de ma bouche. Tu as loupé la fête pour la mort de Voldemort, j'avais l'impression qu'il fêter ta mort mon ange. Si tu savais comme ce fut dur de ne pas tuer sur le champs Fudge vantant ses sacrifices pendant la guerre. Je... je ne peux pas te dire Adieu Harry. J'ai aussi fais ce que je devais faire. J'ai jouer mon rôle d'espion, j'ai fais mon possible pour te protéger de loin et t'éloigner de mon amour si dangereux.

Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe en pleurant avant de reprendre d'une voix désespérée.

-Alors qu'est ce qui me retiens maintenant ? je... Putain je suis aussi dégoulinant de sentiments ! Mais le méchant professeur de potion s'est éteint quand tu es partis Amour. Il ne reste que... Mon futur cadavre, car dis toi bien que je vais faire la même stupide chose que toi hein ?! Tu... Tu n'aurais pas du m'abandonner, ça ne te déranges pas hein si je te rejoins maintenant ? Oh puis je m'en fou si ça te dérange ou pas, je fais ce que je veux et c'est pas un morveux qui va m'empêcher d'être enfin libéré. Je... je t'aime aussi Harry, laisse moi venir te le dire. Tu m'as pas laissé le temps la dernière fois.

_Avada Kedavra. _


End file.
